


The Ackermans aren't a sentimental family

by Fangirl_By_Night



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, brother!rivamika, one little curse, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_By_Night/pseuds/Fangirl_By_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji has news and Mikasa gets glass in her foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ackermans aren't a sentimental family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! First story i'm posting on here, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Taking prompts at my tumblr:
> 
> sakura-the-empress-haruno.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Isayama!!

     “Mikasaa~” Her older brothers girlfriend called. She barely turned around when an auburned woman glomped her. Mikasa yelped in shock and dropped the glass bowl she was holding.

     “Shit” Mikasa yelled as her foot was sliced by the shattered glass. She was going to kill Hanji…. As soon as she got the glass out of her foot and it wrapped. She pulled away from Hanji’s worriedly moving hands, limped to the bathroom, stopping to pull the first aid kit from the hall closet. “Hanji, can you clean up the glass?”

      “Sure” Hanji bit her lip as the front door opened and Mikasa’s older brother, her fiance, walked in. He stopped short and raised an eyebrow at her. She waved him away. “I got this Levi, go help your sister get the glass out of her foot.” The woman was already getting the broom and dustpan from the closet, when a high-pitched squeak came from the bathroom. Levi hurriedly walked down the hall.

      Levi saw through the open door that there was a puddle of blood on the floor and Mikasa was clenching her left hand on the sink counter as she held her foot in her right hand, examining it. He walked in and knelt in front of her, taking her foot.

      “Oi, brat, just looking at it won’t get the glass out.” He said as he looked for the tweezers, finding them and going back to Mikasa.

      “I got this, you don’t have to help.” Mikasa said trying to pull away. She didn’t succeed, of course, Levi being physically stronger than her and having an iron grip on her foot. She rolled her eyes and stopped pulling away, wincing when Levi pulled the glass out of her foot. It was bigger than she had thought. He quickly wrapped and bandaged her foot, washing his hands afterwards.

       “Clean up all this blood, i’ll make you some tea and get you a painkiller.” Levi said, drying his hands and walking out. He made his way towards the kitchen, finding Hanji sitting at the table, eating. He was just finishing the tea when Mikasa limped into the kitchen.

        She leaned against the counter as she took the painkillers and took a few sips of the tea that Levi gave her. She raised an eyebrow at Hanji. “So, Hanji, what was the reason you attacked me for?” Hanji gave a sheepish smile.

        “I wanted to tell you tha-” She was interrupted befor she could finish.

        “We’re engaged” Levi said, rather casually for someone saying they’re engaged.

        “Congrats”

         “Thanks”

         And that was that. _I don’t think i’ll ever figure them out,_ Hanji thought, smiling, _though I guess that’s what makes them, them._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please leave comments!!


End file.
